Camping
by jaysher
Summary: Las d'enchaîner les missions et d'avoir un compte en banque des plus fournis, Kirua et Gon décident de s'offrir quelques vacances afin de se reposer. Néanmoins, la chaleur règne sur leur coin de nature paradisiaque et la température est loin d'avoir fini de grimper, surtout entre les deux garçons.


Camping.

Il fait chaud dehors. Tellement que je suis dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. Allongé à l'ombre d'un arbre, je sens les gouttes de sueur couler le long de certaines parties de mon corps tandis que plus loin, mon ami semble se faire plaisir. En effet, Kirua est assis sur un tronc d'arbre coupé pour l'occasion et tient dans ses mains, une canne à pêche. J'ignore comment il fait pour rester sous le soleil de cette manière car si j'étais à sa place, il y aurait longtemps qu'on m'aurait perdu. Néanmoins, la lumière de l'astre diurne mets en valeur la plastique de mon camarade et je dois avouer que même si je suis loin de lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

Alors que je détourne mon visage pour m'occuper l'esprit d'une toute autre manière, je suis heureux d'avoir pu nous trouver un coin de paradis histoire de souffler un peu. Depuis quelques temps, Kirua et moi n'arrêtons pas d'enchaîner les missions de hunter dans l'espoir de remplir considérablement nos comptes en banque. Je me souviens de notre dernière visite à l'une de ces structures financières. Lorsque nous nous sommes plantés devant la guichetière, lui présentant nos derniers chèques de missions, c'est comme si nous étions des dieux pour elle. Pourquoi ? Parce que nos comptes étaient plein à craquer.

Suite à cette bonne nouvelle, mon ami et moi décidons de nous prendre quelques vacances bien méritées et comme nous étions en été, nous nous sommes dit que la saison était propice à un tel projet. C'est ainsi qu'on s'est retrouvé dans ce cadre paradisiaque. Au tout début, cela me faisait bizarre de ne rien faire mais à force, on s'y habitue très vite et puis bon, il faut dire que la chaleur étouffante qui règne depuis quelques jours nous aide grandement à ne rien faire. En tout cas, je parle pour ma part. Alors que j'allais fermer mes paupières pour la énième fois de la journée, voilà que j'entends des pas s'approchant de moi.

« Toujours en train de souffrir ? »

J'ouvre mes yeux et regarde juste au-dessus de mon visage. Mon regard croise celui de mon compagnon et je le trouve magnifique avec ses mèches de cheveux collés sur son front ruisselant. Même s'il aurait pu passer pour repoussant aux yeux d'un certain nombre d'individus, je ne peux éviter de le voir autrement. Après tout, il est le garçon qui fait battre mon cœur depuis de nombreux mois et je ne me lasserai jamais de ce spectacle. Néanmoins, même si mes sentiments sont présents, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui avouer.

De toute façon, me connaissant, j'ignore si je trouverais un jour la force de le faire et puis si c'est pour le perdre, je préfère m'abstenir. En tout cas, je prends la peine de lui répondre et il doit me trouver grotesque à passer mes journées, allongé sur cet énorme coussin violet que je me suis procuré.

« Oui et si cela continue, je vais faire un joli cadavre tout bio.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es con quand tu t'y mets. » Me dit-il en me souriant.

Ensuite, le blondinet ouvre la glacière bleue qui se trouve pas très loin de mon coussin et en sort un brumisateur. Il s'asperge le visage d'une brume froide et lorsqu'il se sent mieux, le jeune homme repose la bouteille là où il l'a prise. Peu après, Kirua s'allonge à mes côtés et pose l'un de ses bras sur ses yeux et aussitôt, l'adolescent semble partir pour un sommeil profond puisqu'il reste immobile. De mon côté, je tourne mon visage vers lui afin de l'admirer et si je devais m'écouter, je n'hésiterai pas à promener l'une de mes mains sur une partie de son corps. Cependant, si j'agis de la sorte, je sais par avance ce qui pourrait en découler.

Du coup, je ne fais rien, je me contente juste de le caresser de mon regard et forcément, mon cœur bat la chamade. Si tu savais mon bel amant ce que je ressens vraiment pour toi, tu te rendrais compte que nos disputes me brisent mon for intérieur. Quand je positionne mon visage le long de l'alignement de mon corps, je regarde les feuilles de l'arbre au pied duquel nous nous reposons et à ce moment, j'implore. Oui, j'invoque n'importe quel être magique qui pourrait se promener par là en lui demandant de m'aider à trouver la force en moi. J'espère vraiment que ma prière sera entendue et qu'elle sera exaucée car je sais que je ne pourrais continuer ainsi.

Lorsque j'achève mon souhait, je me concentre sur les sons que j'entends depuis plusieurs heures. Je ferme les paupières et me laisser bercer par les différentes sonorités que je perçois : L'écoulement de la rivière près de nous, les oiseaux qui chantent, le vent chaud qui joue avec les branchages, des sons enchanteurs qui ont le don de m'apaiser comme il se doit. Je suis un taureau, un natif de la nature et cette dernière a toujours su me canaliser lorsque je suis à deux doigts de péter un plomb. Il est difficile d'aimer une personne lorsque ce n'est pas réciproque et dans ce genre de moments, nous sommes capables de tout briser juste parce que nous en avons marre de souffrir.

Toutefois, s'éloigner de celui qu'on aime provoque également un nouveau flot de souffrance et là, on se demande si la vie mérite d'être vécu, surtout si nous n'avons pas le courage de poursuivre lorsqu'un manque reste à combler. Il suffit d'être un peu trop sensible pour que notre vie idyllique ressemble davantage à un chaos. De toute façon, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas me distancer de lui, je me connais par cœur. Lorsque je tombe amoureux, je préfère amplement souffrir en silence et rester à côté de l'être aimé plutôt que de m'en éloigner dans l'espoir de me retrouver.

Tandis que le sommeil me gagne de nouveau à cause de la chaleur qui règne dans le secteur, voilà que mon ami se met en mouvement. Très vite, il se tourne vers moi et pose l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille. Ensuite, il me presse contre lui et quand je lève la tête pour savoir s'il est éveillé, je me rends compte que mon ami dort paisiblement. Je m'aperçois également que nos lèvres sont proches et si j'étais un être irrespectueux, je ne me priverais pas pour lui voler un baiser. Malheureusement, s'il venait à se réveiller, j'ignore comment il réagirait.

N'y pouvant plus de cette proximité tentatrice, je prends sa main dans l'une des miennes et je retire doucement son bras. Une fois libéré de son étreinte, je m'éloigne de lui et veille à poser son bras sur le coussin, avec la plus grande douceur possible. Dès que j'ai terminé, je me tourne vers la rivière et regarde son écoulement naturel tout en retenant les larmes qui sont venues me troubler la vue.

« Tu n'aimais pas être tout contre moi ? »

Je suis surpris d'entendre cette question de sa bouche. Pour lui répondre, je tente de me reprendre et lorsque je me sens bien, je m'empresse de lui donner une réponse.

« Je transpire bien assez comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

C'est une excuse à deux balles car j'ai aimé être contre lui malgré le peu de temps que cela a duré. Du coup, je me surprends de ma naïveté car je pensais qu'il dormait à poings fermés et en fait non, son geste était parfaitement calculé.

« Par contre, si tu veux ce soir, lorsque nous serons dans la tente pour dormir, je n'y vois aucun souci. »

Je trouve la force de lui tendre cette perche et maintenant, c'est moi qui attend sa réponse. Peut-être que mon premier rejet l'a vexé et il serait en droit de m'envoyer me faire foutre mais comme j'ignore de quelle façon il va réagir, j'ai le droit d'espérer des mots enchanteurs. Prononce-les, s'il te plaît !

« Je veux bien mais vu la chaleur qu'il fait la nuit, je serais nu. »

A ce moment, je sens un trouble naître au sein même de mon sous-vêtement. Voilà une réponse qui m'autorise à espérer bien plus qu'une simple amitié avec celui qui se trouve derrière moi et sur le coup, je suis un peu gêné. Du moment que mon érection passe totalement inaperçue à ses yeux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Pourtant, si Kirua me prend une nouvelle fois contre lui et qu'il heurte ce que je pense sans le faire exprès, de quelle manière pourrais-je me sortir de ce délicat pétrin. Tout en essayant de retrouver mes esprits, je poursuis cette conversation.

« Cela ne me dérangerait pas tu sais.

\- Vraiment ? »

Bien sûr que cela ne me dérangerait pas. Tu es l'homme que j'aime et sentir ta peau contre la mienne me ferait le plus grand bien, surtout après ces longs mois d'espérance. Par contre, je ne me le cache pas. Si jamais cette confession se produit durant la nuit, j'ignore si je pourrais me retenir. Je me retournerais pour lui faire face et à cet instant, il y a de grandes chances pour que mes mains deviennent baladeuses.

« Et toi, tu aimerais que je sois nu également ? »

C'est bien la première fois que je m'autorise ce type d'interrogation. D'habitude, j'attends toujours que cela soit l'autre qui fasse le premier pas et il suffit que je me penche sur mon passé pour le revendiquer. Lorsque des demoiselles venaient en touriste dans notre île et qu'elles me sollicitaient, ces dernières devaient me le dire ouvertement car sur le coup, ce n'est pas moi qui allais vers elles. D'ailleurs, ces femmes étaient des monstres. Comment oser se dire humaine lorsqu'on abuse volontairement d'un enfant ? Remarque, je le voulais bien aussi…

« Tu ne saurais pas me faire plus plaisir. » Me répond-il avec entrain.

Cette fois, j'ose. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et là, nos regards se croisent. Ensuite, je baisse mon visage pour poser mes yeux sur ce qui déforme mon short et rapidement, je me mets à rougir. Quand je relève ma tête, je n'ose fixer celui que j'aime et j'espère ne pas passer pour un pervers, surtout s'il a suivi la direction indiquée par mon admiration.

« Tu ne souffres pas autant de la chaleur comme tu le dis, s'amuse-t-il à me dire.

\- Désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Je trouve ça plutôt mignon.

\- Vraiment ? »

Tranquillement, Kirua hoche positivement de la tête avant de porter sa main gauche sur mon entrejambe. A la suite de ce contact, mon érection devient plus franche et j'entends le sang battre la mesure dans mes tempes. Vas-y mon bel ami, je suis entièrement à toi et même si je dois ruisseler de sueur sous l'effet des deux sources de chaleur cumulées, je m'en fous totalement. Je t'aime et je suis prêt à m'offrir à toi n'importe quand. Il suffit juste que tu me le dises et là, je ferais tout mon possible pour te satisfaire pleinement de ce côté.

Ne voyant aucun refus de ma part suite à son geste, Kirua continue dans sa lancée et glisse son membre à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement. Dès que ses doigts s'enroulent autour de la base, je me retiens pour ne pas libérer la pression. Me contenir s'avère difficile et je me crois dans un rêve des plus merveilleux. J'ai mes chances avec mon ami et celui-ci s'est montré beaucoup plus courageux que moi. Si tu savais comment je t'envie cette audace et je ne te remercierais jamais d'avoir fait ce maudit premier pas.

« Je suis à toi Kirua. » Dis-je dans un soupir.

Me souriant tendrement, le blondinet approche son visage du mien et dépose un premier baiser sur les lèvres. Dans ma tête, c'est le feu d'artifice et j'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas dans mon pantalon. Pour l'heure, il s'abstient de me la masturber mais si jamais mon camarade se lance dans cette initiative, j'en connais un qui va se retrouver avec un vêtement totalement dégueulassé. Bien sûr, je pourrais lui demander de se montrer patient ou lui montrer un minimum de résistance mais cela fait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Pourquoi ferais-je mon difficile alors que j'ai tant désiré ce type de rapprochement ?

Alors que Kirua commence à s'amuser un peu plus franchement avec ce qui se cache à l'intérieur de mon sous-vêtement, j'ai besoin d'éclaircir certains détails pour être sûr que nous soyons sur la même longueur d'onde.

« Tu m'aimes ? Commençai-je.

\- Oui car sinon, je ne resterai pas avec toi. »

Il me fournit cette réponse avec un joli sourire sur ses lèvres qui aurait tendance à désarmer complètement si le sujet ne comptait pas pour moi. Je tente de garder mes idées claires en poursuivant.

« Tu as compris le sens de ma question ?

\- Tu me demandais si j'étais amoureux de toi, c'est bien ça ? »

Etonnant. Ce n'est pas que je le vois comme un imbécile mais il parle tellement peu de ses préférences que j'avais le droit de douter l'espace de quelques secondes. Maintenant que je suis rassuré sur ses réelles intentions, j'ai le droit de baisser les armes et de me laisser faire.

« Tu avais peur que cela soit juste sexuel ? » Me demande-t-il.

Je me contente de hocher positivement de la tête. Cette réponse de ma part l'amuse et il m'insulte de petit crétin avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois. D'ailleurs, pour le rendre plus intense, Kirua veille à glisser sa langue dans ma bouche avec que celle-ci puisse s'amuser avec la mienne. Nos salives se mélangent rapidement et voilà que je porte ma main droite jusqu'à l'arrière de son cou. En le maintenant contre moi, j'espère que ce baiser durera assez longtemps afin que je puisse en profiter pleinement.

Quand je cesse ma pression, mon compagnon de route cesse notre échange affectif et se contente d'éloigner son visage du mien mais de très peu. Son regard tendre plongé dans le mien, le garçon n'hésite pas à prononcer ce que je rêvais d'entendre depuis de nombreux mois.

« Je t'aime Gon. »

Sur le coup, je ne lui dis rien car la chaleur que cause mon cœur ne cesse de se répandre dans l'intégralité de mon corps. Je me sens bien voir beaucoup mieux. La morsure de la chaleur cesse de m'anéantir comme au tout début de cet après-midi et je pense que les aveux et le comportement de mon ami y jouent beaucoup. Alors qu'un second baiser langoureux s'opère, voilà qu'un petit vent frais se lève subitement et ne tarde pas à nous caresser le corps. Cela me fait le plus grand bien et je souhaite sincèrement que ce souffle rafraîchissant persiste pendant de longues minutes.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui se produit. Lorsque nos visages s'espacent encore, c'est à moi d'exprimer ce que je ressens à celui qui me rend heureux depuis peu de temps.

« Je t'aime aussi Kirua et depuis longtemps.

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

\- J'avais peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque et que tu ne veuilles plus de ma présence à tes côtés.

\- N'importe quoi ! A cause de ce comportement, tu te doutes bien que nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps.

\- Oui et désormais, je m'en veux beaucoup. »

Et c'est la pure réalité. Je me reproche d'avoir été trop longtemps passif et maintenant que j'ai pris conscience des chances que j'avais avec lui, il me tarde de faire quelque chose : rattraper tous ces mois perdus. Encore faut-il que Kirua le veuille et je m'empresse de m'en rassurer.

« Que dirais-tu de réparer cette crainte de ma part ?

\- De quelle façon ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Sur le coup, le garçon ayant les cheveux clairs ne semble pas comprendre ce que je suis en train de lui dire. Pour le mettre sur la voie, je n'hésite pas à poser l'une de mes mains sur son entrejambe et à cet instant, je me rends compte que mon compagnon est en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je suis content de voir que je l'excite tout autant et je souhaite vraiment qu'il se fasse plaisir. Cependant, et j'en ai pleinement conscience, si ce jeune monsieur cherche à se faire du bien en participant à mon bonheur, je sais que tout se passera correctement et que nous vivrons un délicieux moment.

Grâce à ma main posée sur son intimité, le garçon réalise mes intentions et l'idée semble l'enchanter. Nos baisers reprennent intensivement et voilà que son membre libère mon sexe pour se risquer nettement plus bas. Ses doigts arrivent à l'entrée de mon fondement et à ce moment, je ressens le besoin de le prévenir sur un fait.

« Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un garçon.

\- Moi non plus si cela peut te rassurer mais je sais que j'ai hâte de débuter avec toi. »

Toujours en me souriant, Kirua précipite ses lèvres contre les miennes et alors qu'un nouveau baiser s'effectue entre nous, voilà que l'extrémité de l'un de ses doigts commence à se glisser à l'intérieur de mon postérieur. Au tout début, je trouve que cette intromission offre des sensations plutôt étranges mais une chose est sûre, je ne déteste pas. Pour ma part, c'est au tour de ma main de se glisser dans son vêtement inférieur et je trouve très vite son sexe et sentir ses poils pubiens me chatouiller les phalanges me font sourire. A ce sujet, je suis totalement imberbe et visiblement, ce détail ne le dérange pas des masses. Tant mieux.

Tout à coup, mon amoureux cesse de me caresser les entrailles en retirant son index et notre baiser cesse, causant de l'inquiétude dans mon esprit.

« On va dans la tente pour poursuivre tout ça ?

\- Il fera trop chaud à l'intérieur, on est mieux ici.

\- Et si quelqu'un arrive ?

\- On avisera. »

Voyant que je n'ai peur d'être surpris, nous reprenons nos initiatives et à l'heure où je rédige ses lignes, nous sommes toujours ensemble. Nous avons désormais la vingtaine et nous vivons dans un petit appartement dans lequel nous exprimons nos sentiments sans la moindre gêne.


End file.
